Sea Sick
by Frozen Skies
Summary: Never before did Naruto believe that he'd be spending the rest of his life living on a pirate ship, nor did he ever think he'd be fending off a perverted pirate's attempt at molesting him. Well there's always a first for everything as they say. Mainly SasuNaru, will be other pairings.


Title: Sea Sick

Summary: Never before did Naruto believe that he'd be spending the rest of his life living on a pirate ship, nor did he ever think he'd be fending off a perverted pirate's attempt at molesting him. Well there's always a first for everything as they say.

A/N: I had actually written this chapter a few months ago. I wasn't really sure if this story was ready to be published on here, but I'm willing to take the risk and see how it goes.

Warnings for the story: This is boyxboy meaning yaoi, homosexual love, bromance at it's greatest, whatever you want to call it if you do not like it do not read this story. Thank you.

Warnings for chapter: Violence, some mild cursing, and some attempts of flirting from a very perverted raven pirate.

Disclaimer: Do you honestly think I'd be sitting in my room writting this if I owned Naruto? Hell no I'd be in a huge office somewhere drawing and writing in the Naruto manga making yaoi fangirls dreams come true!

"Ah ha Ramen I love be mine." A small boy with short golden blonde hair,dark sea blue eyes, perfect bronze tanned skin, and three adorable fox like whisker marks on each cheek adding to the small boys exotic looks said as he hugged and drooled all over his now soaked orange silked pillow.

Naruto came from a royal family known as the Namikaze though the blonde had taken the last name of his mother that didn't mean he was any less royalty. His father Minato Namikaze and his mother Kushina Uzumaki were the most loved rulers of their time, but unfortunately their lives were cut short as a neighboring village attacked their land killing a numerous amount of innocent adults and children. Now the Konoha village belonged to their only son Naruto who was currently being supervised by Iruka Umino to make Naruto the best king that he could possibly be.

All dreams were pushed aside as a loud thundering noise came out of nowhere waking the small teen from his ramen dreams. Smoke slowly came out from underneath his doorway filling the room and the boy's lungs with pollution. Naruto stood up looking around the room through blue watery eyes wondering what to do. He had always watched movies with fire scenes but never before had he been in one or taught what to do incase he happened to get into a situation like this and that's when an idea struck him. He had remembered a scene where a small girl was stuck in a similar predictament so following the example the girl showed he ran to his bathroom pulling a huge towel off the rack and placed it in the sink turning on the cold faucet to dampen the towel before moving back to his room and knelt down before the door shoving and smoothing out the towel under the door to stop the flow of smoke coming in. Next he quickly went to his bedroom window letting the remain of the smoke out. As he saw his whole village burning to ashes along with the screams of the villagers running from the fire and a few people he didn't quite recognize but knew they weren't the kind you would want to mess with especially when they waved their swords around like psychos and grunted like they were animals. Last he withdrew his sheets and blankets from the bed and tied each end to the other in hopefully what would be a strong enough knot to hold his weight then he tied the last knot to his bed pegs before throwing the rest out the window. Lifting one leg over the window sil he looked down from his two story bedroom window unsure if climbing down was such a great idea. Looking back into his room he saw the fire burning down his door and suddenly climbing down a two story window didn't seem so scary anymore. Latching both hands onto the blanket like rope he slid his other leg over and wrapped both around the rope slowly letting himself down until the knot from the bed peg caught on fire dropping the poor boy roughly into the bushes below.

"Ouch that's gonna leave a few marks and bruises." He whispered to himself as he crawled along the side of his house hidden by bushes trying his best to keep away from unwanted attention. He could still hear the deadly screams coming from the people and the crazy laughter coming from what looked to be like pirates and if his knowledge served right pirates were ruthless animals who would kill you or take you hostage for their sadistic pleasures. Cold shivers started to make their way down his spine and not just because it was cold outside and he was crawling around on the damp ground wearing nothing but his sky blue pajamas but from the thoughts of what would happen to him if he were to be caught. He shook his head pushing back all the nasty thoughts in his head as he peaked out from the bushes and to his luck there  
were no longer a pirate in sight as far as his vision could see so he quickly got onto his feet and ran as fast as he could doing his best to avoid the flames and attackers. It wasn't far now to the front gates of the village that led to a small dirt path surrounded by a forest on each side, but the closer he got to the gates the louder the screams which brought him to a stop as he stared at the sight before him. Two middle aged women were being dragged off to the side with two ugly over grown men pulling their hair laughing at the terrified expressions the two women held. On the other side a young man around Naruto's age was being tortured to the ground with one guy whiping him from behind and the other pulling the chains that were wrapped around his wrists. Thanking god that none of them had noticed him he turned around to run the other way but was tripped and landed harshly on the freezing hard ground. As he tried to get back up a sword made it's way to his throat. Gulping loudly he dared to look up at the person who held the sword blade to him. Blue eyes widened when he saw the captain staring down at him with a smirk on his guy was very tall with a slim yet muscular body and skin as white as snow and piercing midnight black eyes with the hint of grey around the pupils and not to forget his duck butt hair with bangs framing his slightly feminine face. The man smirked at the young boy as his eyes looked him up and down mentally taking note of every little feature.

"Looks like I found myself a little fox." He said with his velvety voice lingering in the cool breeze as he knelt down infront of the blonde lifting the boy's head up to get a better view of his face and his smirk grew after getting a good look at his pet before standing back up with his sword now back in it's holder. 

"So what is my little fox's name?"

Naruto hearing what the older man was saying snapped out of his trance sending the man a glare and slapped his hand away.

"Listen here teme I'm a human not an animal and I'm most certainly not yours."Naruto shot up to his feet shocked to see that he was a few inches shorter than the raven and it only pissed him off even more as he raised his right fist trying to land a punch on the taller boy, but failed when the raven quickly blocked his punch by grabbing ahold of his wrist.

"You may not realize it now but soon you will my pet." The raven bent his head down to the side of the younger boy's face grazing his soft lips against the small boys earlobe as he whispered into his ear sending shivers down his spine.

"Let go teme."Naruto hissed mentally threatening the older man's life.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"What?" Naruto asked confused forgetting that he was suppose to be angry.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, and yours?"

"None of your business."The boy said plainly throwing his other fist directly at the ravens face but once again it was caught by the wrist and he was now being shoved against one of the non-burning walls with the raven forcing his body against the fox.

"Listen well dobe you now belong to me and if you value your life you'll do as i say." Naruto ignored him and kicked at him which made the pirate even raven growled grabbing a small soaked napkin from his jacket and held it against the bottom of the young boys face making sure to fully cover the nose and mouth until the little fox passed out sliding down the stone walls.

"Sleep well my feisty little kitsune." He whispered softly before picking up the blonde and carried him off the burning land onto his ship with the rest of the crew following along with their own pets. Some of his crew members looked at their captain in disappointment which were mostly females while the others looked at him and his pet with amusement. Sasuke chose to ignore the perverts til one of the biggest perverts he had the mispleasure of adding to his ship made his way beside him.

"So Sasuke-kun you've finally found yourself a mate. I have always known you would finally settle down with someone, but never had i thought it would be with another male."The oldest with silver hair,one black eye and the other red which was hidden under an eye patch and the bottom half of his face hidden with a small black cloth said.

"Hn." Sasuke walked into his cabin and gently laid his little fox onto his bed covering the small boy with his navy blue blanket that held the Uchiha symbol in the middle. He had wanted to get to know the boy and show him the great life the sea had to offer and maybe even mate with him, but sadly the young fox had wanted nothing to do with him, but that didn't mean he couldn't change that. So the raven made up his mind and considered gaining the younger boy's trust before fully making the boy his and if that didn't work, then who was to say he had to be gentle? 

This is my first time wrting a story and I had really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you have enjoyed reading it. Sadly I do not have a beta, proofreader, or a spellcheck so if there are any errors in this story please point them out to me in the reviews, or if you find this story lacking anything some criticism would be very helpful! Or if you wish to be a beta for this story please send me a message any help would be very much appreciated.


End file.
